Ace Spec Cards
Overview Ace Spec cards are a type of Pokemon card introduced in the Boundaries Crossed expansion. They're very special and a maximum of one can be in your deck. Life Dew - Tool Card If the Pokemon that this card is attached to is Knocked Out, your opponent takes 1 less Prize Card. Gold Potion - Item Card Heal 90 damage from your Active Pokemon. G Booster - Tool Card (Team Plasma) The Genesect EX that this card is attached to can also use the attack on this card. G Booster - 200 damage - Discard 2 energy attached to this Pokemon. This attack isn’t affected by any effects on the Defending Pokemon. - 2x Grass energy, 1x Colorless energy G Scope - Tool Card (Team Plasma) The Genesect EX that this card is attached to can also use the attack on this card. G Scope - 0 damage - This attack does 100 damage to 1 of your opponent’s Pokemon. - 2x Grass energy, 1x Colorless energy Crystal Wall - Tool Card If this card is attached to Black Kyurem EX, its maximum HP is 300. Dowsing Machine - Item Card Discard 2 cards from your hand. (If you can't discard 2 cards, hen you can't play this card.) Put a Trainer card from you discard pile into your hand. Crystal Edge - Tool Card If this card is attached to White Kyurem EX, then its attacks do 50 more damage to your opponent's Active Pokemon (before applying Weakness and Resistance). Scoop Up Cyclone - Item Card Put one of your Pokemon and all cards attached to it into your hand. Crystal Spike - Tool Card If this Pokemon Tool Card is attached to Black Kyurem EX, then it's weakness is only +30, but it's attacks do -30 damage. Computer Search - Item Card Discard 2 cards from your hand. (If you can't discard 2 cards, then you can't play this card.) Search your deck for a card and put it into your hand. Victory Piece - Tool Card If this card is attached to Victini EX, Victini EX can use its attacks regardless of the amount or type of energy attached to it. Scramble Switch - Item Card Switch your Active Pokemon with one of your Benched Pokemon. Then, move as many Energy Cards attached to the old Active Pokemon to the new Active Pokemon. Master Ball - Item Card Search your deck for a Pokemon and put it into your hand. Rock Guard - Tool Card If the Pokemon this card is attached to is your Active Pokemon and is damaged by an opponent's attack, (even if it is Knocked Out) then put 6 damage counters on the Attacking Pokemon. Crystal Armor - Tool Card If this Pokemon Tool Card is attached to White Kyurem EX, then any damage done to it is reduced by 40 and its base HP is now 250. Iron Coating - Tool Card If the Pokemon that this card is attached to is not a Pokemon EX, then the Pokemon this card is attached to gets +50 HP.